greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallax Entity
History Origin Demonic Parasitic Entity and Herald of the Anti-Monitor, Sentient Embodiment of Fear. The Symbol of Fear and The Dawn of Time Parallax is a demonic parasitic entity dating back to the dawn of time. This parasite was the sentient embodiment of fear, traveling from world to world and causing entire civilizations to destroy themselves out of paranoia. The Guardians of the Universe imprisoned Parallax within the Central Power Battery on Oa using fear's opposite energy, willpower. Parallax had lain dormant for billions of years, its true nature hidden by the Guardians to prevent anyone from trying to free it. Being yellow in color, Parallax eventually came to be referred to as simply "the yellow impurity." This was the reason why the rings were useless against the color yellow: Parallax weakened its power over the corresponding spectrum; hence only someone with the willpower to overcome great fear could master the power ring. Thus, when recruiting new Green Lanterns the Guardians were careful to look for recruits that were largely fearless. When the renegade Sinestro was later imprisoned in the Power Battery himself, his Qwardian yellow power ring tapped into Parallax's power and awakened it. Hal Jordan Originally, in 1994 DC Comics wanted to get rid of Hal Jordan as Green Lantern. The storyline began in Green Lantern #50 with it's seeds planted in GL #48. This idea of Parallax was retconned and Hal cleared of his supervillain career in the series, Green Lantern: Rebirth. The Fear Entity that became Parallax's origin is as follows above and below how it came to possess Jordan. Centuries later, after the death of Lantern Abin Sur, a Human by the name of Hal Jordan became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 for the first time. With great will power and defense against fear, Hal Jordan was the perfect selection for Green Lantern and proved it on a number of a occasions. However, over the coming years, the being that at the time was trapped inside the Central Battery, found away to escape its imprisonment through Hal Jordan. ) confronting the Cyborg Superman.|175px]] Since Sinestro hated Hal, Parallax chose Jordan as its tool to free itself. Parallax spent years influencing Hal, causing him increasing self-doubt, then fear and notably his premature whitening at the temples. Parallax's control over Jordan became nearly complete with Jordan's grief over the destruction of Coast City, and it was Parallax who was responsible for Jordan's subsequent murderous activity, his apparent killing of Sinestro (which was later revealed to be an energy construct created by Parallax and Sinestro's manipulation to the creature's creation with his own Qwardian ring, created as the final stage of Jordan's susceptibility to the impurity in order to break his will), and Jordan's destruction of the Central Battery, which allowed Parallax to graft itself onto Jordan's soul. However, Parallax didn't account for its host's amazing willpower which caused Parallax's plan to take years. Its plan took a major boast when the evil Mongul (Elder), with the help of the mad Cyborg Superman, Hank Henshaw, Laid waste to Coast City. It was that event that tipped Hal Jordan over the edge and allowed Parallax to take over. Despite Parallax’s seeming conquest of Jordan’s soul, Jordan’s heroic tendencies managed to manifest themselves enough for him to sacrifice his life in order to reignite Earth’s Sun. Jordan’s soul (with Parallax still grafted onto it) subsequently became the newest host of the Spectre, the vengeful spirit of God’s wrath. |175px]] Since Parallax was gone from the Oan Power Battery, the final power ring conferred to Kyle Rayner did not have any weakness against yellow. The Spectre eventually ejected Parallax from Jordan's soul, then departing in order to move onto the next recipient of the Spectre, while Ganthet guided Jordan's soul back to his own body, preserved after Jordan reignited the Sun. His soul and thoughts finally clear for the first time in years, Jordan was resurrected, again taking his place as a Green Lantern; even regaining some of his lost youth (evidenced by his hair becoming brown again). Together, Jordan and Kyle Rayner, along with fellow Green Lanterns John Stewart, Guy Gardner and Kilowog freed Ganthet, whom Parallax had possessed after his expulsion from Jordan's soul, and imprisoned the parasite back in the Central Power Battery on Oa. Kyle Rayner The Sinestro Corps capture Kyle Rayner with the intention of making him Parallax's new host. Sinestro reveals to Kyle that Ion is actually an energy entity that needs a host, similar to Parallax. Sinestro removes the Ion entity from Kyle, who is immediately taken over by Parallax. Parallax then clothes itself in a new uniform, (which appears as a combination of Kyle's original Green Lantern costume and the costume Hal Jordan wore as Parallax), and returns to Qward with the Sinestro Corps (He also turns the hair on the top of Kyle's head grey, as he did Hal's temple hair). The new Parallax became a herald of the Anti-Monitor. Sinestro Corps War After the massacre of several Green Lanterns, Parallax leads an assault against Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, and brings them to Qward. The "Lost Lanterns" arrive to rescued the captured Lanterns. During the battle, Parallax murders Jack T. Chance after making him experience his repressed fear of his abusive family. Kyle is currently trapped within his own mind. He is able to witness all that Parallax does and says from a 3rd person view, but is unable to stop it. Parallax confronts Kyle's personality inside a room constructed by Kyle's thoughts. Kyle "transforms" into Ion (as his mind allows him to dream up anything, he dreams up his powers), and the two battle. After being blasted back by Parallax and losing his Ion form, Kyle forms a power ring, places it on his finger, and appears in his original costume. Although putting up a valiant fight, Kyle loses. Parallax reveals Kyle's fear is that he has to live without his mother (the fear which allowed Parallax to possess Kyle's body). Before he leaves, Kyle stabs Parallax in the eye with a pencil. The creature, unnerved, comments that Kyle will always remain trapped, and with that, leaves. Kyle is about to smash a painting in frustration when he realizes that his mother secretly painted it years ago. With renewed faith in himself, Kyle walks into the painting and ends up in a field walking towards a bright, green star. Imprisonment Kyle (as Parallax) is finally confronted by Jordan after threatening his brother and his family. Hal actually manages to beat Parallax until his rings power runs out. Parallax then absorbs Hal as John Stewart looks on in horror. John orders Guy to retrieve the real life painting seen in the one-shot of Parallax. As Guy returns and shoves the painting into Parallax's eyesight, Hal (who turns out to be the bright green light seen at the end of the one-shot) tries in vain to help Kyle fight Parallax, which has now begun sucking Kyle and Hal himself into the "ground". Kyle finally breaks free and with Hal escapes Parallax. Just as Parallax (now back in his monster form) attacks the lanterns, Ganthet and the other guardian, Sayd, arrive and suck Parallax into into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively). The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath. Powers and Abilities Powers Fear Induction: Parallax has immense fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman, except those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such as Kyle Rayner and Batman. Mind Control: Parallax has immense mind-control powers, strong enough to easily scare and control the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Possession: It can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. Fear-Induced Energy Manipulation: Parallax as the embodiment of Fear, is capable of generating,and manipulating vast amounts of energy. Parallax is capable of all the powers of a Qwardian Power Ring. Parallax is also capable of creating solid energy constructs, such as creating a convincing Sinestro energy-duplicate for Hal Jordan to kill. Hypnosis Reality Manipulation Time Manipulation Immortality: as a living entity of a emotional concept Parallax is for all purposes undying. Flight Abilities *Fear Strength *Inapplicable Weaknesses *None Known Notes *The Character of Parallax is sometime also known as being called Parallax Entity. Alternate Versions *In Booster Gold (vol. 2) #2 (2007), one panel shows an alternate timeline where the Sinestro Corps are formed years earlier then they were. In this alternate timeline, Tomar-Re is Parallax's host. In Other Media * Parallax has been made into two figures. The first was one in toy line called Total Justice. The other was for the DC Direct Green Lantern wave. Crossovers * In Green Lantern vs Silver Surfer crossover, Parallax appears as one of the villains in the story. After helping the Silver Surfer battle the Cyborg Superman, it convinces the Surfer to join it's cause: in restorting life to the universe. After being given a part of the Surfer's power cosmic, Parallax begins to do so. However, this attracts the attention of Thanos who also has gained powers after tricking Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. The two cosmic forces do battle as Rayner and the Surfer realize their mistake and join forces and drain the two of their powers. They are then restored back into their proper universes. Trivia * The Parallax Parasite is yellow, and that's the reason to why some Green Lanterns can't affect yellow while Parallax is imprisoned in the Central Power Battery. Despite this, when Parallax possesses someone, his host's costume becomes green instead of yellow. The exception to this was when Parallax possessed both Kyle Rayner and Hal Jordan at the same time. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Parallax_%28New_Earth%29#Imprisonment Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Emotional Embodiment